


We'd Find that Our Love Is Unaltered by Time

by universe



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I have been married, Daniel. Many times.</i> Limited options have never been an issue. (during <i>Unending</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'd Find that Our Love Is Unaltered by Time

They've been working on filing the translations Daniel recently pulled from the Asgard computer for a while when Daniel interrupts the silence:

"Do you ever think you would have gotten married eventually if not for..." He waves his hand in a circle. "...all this?"

"Oh but I _have_ been married, Daniel. Many times," she adds with a smirk.

"No, I know. But _really_ married. To someone you actually love."

She frowns at that. So far, marriage to her has only been yet another means to an end. No matter if that "end" was money, an ancient artefact, or protection.

"Hmm.... I don't know, actually. I suppose if I'd met the right person, why not. Although it would take someone _very_ special to tie me down, if you know what I mean." Her trademark wink follows.

"Yeah, that, or a time dilation field and limited options..."

This has become an old joke between them, they've long since talked about why they ended up together, and it had nothing to do with limited options.

"What about you? Do you think you would have married again?"

He doesn't even really have to think about it.

"Probably not. I didn't think I'd get married the first time around!" They both laugh at that. "But what happened to my wife... Let's just say, I don't want to go through anything like that again."

"But does marriage change how you feel about someone? Would not being married make losing them any easier?" She's asking about herself now. He's not the only one that has grown up.

"No, I suppose not," he replies after a moment.

They fall back to silence, busying themselves with the files in front of them. Again it is Daniel who breaks the calm, sitting down right next to her.

"We could do it, you know? If you want." Her face shows confusion for a second, so he adds: "Get married."

"Oh," she replies. "Ooooooh."

"It wouldn't exactly be _official_ , and I'm not sure the SGC would approve, but we've been stuck here for so many years now, I don't see why we shouldn't be allowed to take that step. If that's what you want."

She ponders his suggestion, but eventually comes to a conclusion.

"You know, I think I like what we have just the way it is. Whatever _it_ exactly is. I think we're good the way we are."

He just smiles, and leans in. Closer, closer, touching...


End file.
